¿quien es el seme y quien es el uke?
by MikuyRinLoves
Summary: ¿Que se supone que es Yuma? ¿Que se supone que es Kaito? Seme, uke, chicas locas gritando, -¿Donde están Gakupo y Len? Maldito summary, nos e que poner, pero la hsitoria es mu buena. Entra


Hola~ ¿como están criaturitas del señor? :33 okno xD

He hecho este pequeño Oneshort mientras hacia la tarea... Antes que nada es shaoi ._. c: y es YumaxKaito *-* amo esta pareja c: aunque tal vez muchos no u.u

Sin nada más que decir... ¡Comencemos!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

- ¡Orden! - grataba Meiko desde el estrado, golpeando un pequeño martillo de juguete contra este - estamos aquí reunidos para sabes ¿quién sería el seme entre Kaito y Yuma?, díganme sus opiniones - Kaito y Yuma estaban sentados en una esquina, desde ayer gracias a Rin y Miku, se habían enterado la mayoría de la familia, que tenían una relación y según todas las chicas que estaban sentadas en esa sala, era necesario saber quién era el uke y quien era el seme.

Miku alzo una mano, como si quisiera ser la primera en contestar la pregunta.

- Si Miku - señalo Meiko con el martillo de juguete a Miku.

- Yo pienso que Kaito quedaría mejor como el seme. Aunque tengan casi la misma edad, para mi Kaito es el mejor seme - pensó un poco antes de proseguir - claro, después de Gakupo - hizo una mueca divertida.

- Okey, puedes sentarte. ¿Alguien más?

- Yo, me opongo a esa respuesta - se levanto rápidamente Gumi de su lugar - por supuesto Yuma quedaría mejor como el seme, es mucho más alto que Kaito.- Rin se levanto rápidamente de su lugar , tal vez protestaría a la opinión de Gumi.

- Pienso lo mismo que Gumi, creo que Yuma tiene un comportamiento más maduro que el Kaito.

Otras chicas se levantaron de su asiento, gritando como locas histéricas.

- Por supuesto que no Kaito es el mejor candidato a un seme.

- Por supuesto que no replicaron otras chicas.

-¡Orden!- grito Meiko golpeando de nuevo la mesa – siéntense ahora, todas podrán dar sus opiniones.- todas las chicas presentes en esa sala tomaron asiento.

- Oh, Meiko espera – interrumpió Rin - ¿dónde está mi hermano?

- ¿Oye si, donde está Gakupo? – ahora interrumpió Gumi.

- Nee, no creo que les hubiera interesado estar aquí – sonrió con malicia Meiko.

A Rin y Gumi les resbalo una gotita por la frente, esperando que las castaña no les hubiera hecho algo malo.

- ¿Crees que sigan discutiendo hasta mañana? – pregunto a Kaito a la única persona junto a él.

- Es lo más seguro- vio a las chicas presentes y entre ellas pudo ver a su hermana- Joder, vámonos – se levanto, jalo la bufanda de Kaito, obligándolo a seguirle pero este intento resistirse.

- Si nos vamos nos meteremos un lio con Meiko y me golpeara.

- Para eso estoy yo - escucho como empezaban gritar las chicas de abajo - ahora vámonos rápido Kaito.

- Pero…

- Solo vámonos – le tomo de la mano e intentaron salir de la habitación. Se acercaron a la puerta, intentaron abrirla – Maldición, estúpidas chicas obsesionadas con el yaoi…

- Creo que se imaginaron que podíamos haber escapado y por eso nos encerraron.

Yuma miro de reojo a Kaito, por alguna extraña razón, sus ojos se veían más grandes de lo normal, con un brillo inigualable y tenía un aspecto más tierno. Se giro creyendo haber estado confundido debido a su aspecto, se froto los ojos, regreso la mirada hacia el cabello azulado y ahí estaba más lindo que hace unos momentos, se sonrojo levemente, el de mirada azulada se percato de esto, se incomodo un poco tenia la mirada fija en el, ni siquiera pestañeaba.

- Yu-Yuma – se sonrojo, esa mirada era demasiado intimidante.

- Perdona – giro la cabeza – cuando termine esto… ¿quieres que vallamos por helado? – se rasco la mejilla, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

A Kaito se le ilumino la mirada, más de lo que ya se le veía, corrió hacia Yuma tumbándolo al piso – gracias Yuma. Te amo. – acerco su rostro al de Yuma dándole un beso fugaz.

Yuma se quedo atónito, no sabía si llorar, abrasarlo, besarlo u violarlo, o tal vez todas las anteriores, pero no era el lugar apropiado para una escena así, abajo habían unas 200 chicas discutiendo acerca de quién era el uke y quien era el seme, pero Yuma obviamente ya se había dando cuenta de que Kaito era el uke.

- ¡Lo sabia Kaito es el uke! – voltearon hacia la puerta, que hace unos momentos estaba cerrada, se percataron en la posición en la que estaban, se levantaron rápidamente, evidentemente sonrojados y evitaron contacto visual.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! – se escucharon cientos de gritos.

- ¡TOMEN UNA FOTO!

- ¡RAPIDO, UNA CAMARA!

Así y más comentarios de este tipo, no le causaban ninguna gracia a Yuma, pudo ver a su hermana entre la multitud de estas.

- Malditas – susurro Yuma para si mismo– ahora ya nos podemos irnos.

- Em… Yuma

- Vamos por helado Kaito, alejémonos lo más posible de estas locas – tomo de nuevo su mano saliendo por fin de esa "prisión" – ¿Kaito, después de ir por tu helado quieres venir a mi casa?, ahí habrá más, y de un sabor mas delicioso.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Explotare *o* xDD

Demasiado caguai. Ese Yuma es un lokisho éwé le quiere dar duro a Kaito…

¿Les gusto?, lamentablemente solo es un OneShort(?) Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y les haya gustado… Dejen un review c: por favor :D No se si este bien narrado, espero que si y que hayan entendí la historia.

PD: en la historia se supone que están en algo parecido a un teatro, Yuma y Kaito están en los asiento de arriba, viendo todo un espectáculo.

Ahora si, Byeee~


End file.
